Cheese Pie
by TheKingJingles
Summary: One Shot: The gang and Mimi OC go out to a restaurant and Mimi orders Cheese Pie getting into a violent discussion about Cheese cake. Pretty stupid, totally random, rare pairing JoeyOC


Alright, I know my diehard fans are just like "WTF!" but I had this inspiration when I talked to my mom. I was doing my homework (BECAUSE SHE FORCED ME! I _technically _didn't have any, but you made me practice my flute anyway!) and she says, "When you're done, you can have a piece of cheese pie in the fridge." For those of you who don't know, (like me), what "cheese pie" is, it's a cheesecake that isn't baked. I thought you never baked cheesecake anyway, but I was wrong. Now, I thought to myself, "Wouldn't people get confused when they hear 'cheese pie'?" And voila! A one shot with a very uncommon pairing.

P.S. TOTALLY POINTLESS AND STUPID! Also very bad writing with little… scratch that, NO plot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my piece of cheese pie.

* * *

Mimi skipped along the side walk, her hands behind her back with her fingers laced together, gracefully dodging other pedestrians and performing little spins while she was at it. Behind her, the rest of the gang followed, walking plainly and chatting amongst themselves.

Yugi was talking with Yami excitedly while shuffling through their deck, coming up with new strategies they could use with the new cards they bought while out shopping, the bag of goods dangling from his elbow. Because he wasn't paying attention, the young game king ran into a poor old woman, and picked up her bag for her, apologizing and agreeing with his Mou Hitori no Boku that they could wait until they sat down to brainstorm.

Seto was trying to ignore the fact that he was with "the losers", but Mokuba insisted on dragging him along, seeing as he had "nothing better to do" anyway. In his mind, Kaiba growled, shooting himself in the head with a stapler was something to do, or he could always work.

Being a boy, and a young one that that, Mokie didn't care much for shopping, he just liked to follow Mimi around and watched as she would go nuts at all of the supposedly authentic Japanese souvenirs. He was also curious on how she picked out clothes to buy, because she could wear some of the weirdest stuff sometimes, on their standards. Sometimes it seemed as if she lived at a Goodwill store.

Like today, she was wearing an old pair of short jean shorts with a tan belt. A pair of knee high black boots were tied up on her feet while on her top with a tan zipper sweatshirt, with a navy t-shirt having a picture of a half-asleep head, the words "Nope… Net yet" printed in white beneath it. Today's random hat of the day was an old navy pilot hat with black rim on her head with her light brown with red highlights hair flaring out underneath.

Mimi prided herself in her outfits, and skipped proudly with a smile on her face, passing a window before skipping backwards and stopping it front of it, pressing her hands and forehead against the glass and staring inside. Mokuba let go of his brother's hand and ran over, standing next to her and looked in the window as well.

Seeing that those two found something interesting, the rest of the gang paused when they reached the shop. Joey and Tristan stood behind her on their tip toes, glancing curiously before jerking back, almost like disgust, but more like not understanding.

It was a music store with all kinds of instruments on display, a brand new polished guitar on showing in the front window. What the two idiots didn't understand was why there was drool hanging out of the side of her mouth.

"Uh, Mimes ("Mean" without the S, Me-m-s), you do know that's not eatable." Joey asked, slipping her hat off her head and placing it loosely on his own.

She dropped her hands and turned around, slapping Joey in the head, and grabbing her hat that feel off his scalp and put it back in its proper place, adjusting it before putting her hands on her hips.

"First, Joey, the word is edible. Second, Duh! I know that! Third, I've been wanting one for a while now, I just don't have enough cash to buy one." Mimi replied smugly, putting her hands in her pockets.

Right after the little spat was over, Seto immediately continued walking down the pavement, again, pretending he didn't even know who was behind him. Mimi soon followed, bowing her head and sauntering slowly, before passing the next shop, an electronics store. There was a catchy music video playing and she dropped her sour attitude like a brick, prancing around and dancing her way down the walk to the restaurant they were stopping at.

Seto was already sitting down in a circular booth and she plopped herself next to him, falling over so that she was laying on the seat until the rest walked through the doors, Joey and Tristan still muffling their last minute giggles from her dance behind their hands.

When they saw her lying there, both boys almost burst out laughing again, just because she was staring surprised up at them, from her position laying comfortably on the leather. A waitress was walking close to their table, turning to go right past it and Kaiba panicked. He seized her pilot hat and dangled it above her, making her sit up to reach it and not look like a bum when the waitress passed.

Mimi snatched her hat and put it on her head, this time wrapping her arms around her cranium to prevent any theft. Mokuba giggled and she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him rather roughly into the booth so that he was laying on her lap. He blushed, then she spanked him lightly before pushing him off, continuing in the direction he was going to that both brothers were sitting next to each other.

When a waitress walked by, she paused and turned to their table, seeing new customers, and gathered the right amount of waters and placed them on the table, then pulled out her pad and pen, snapping the gum in her mouth. Joey saw it was meal time and shoved Mimi over, Tristan shoving him over, and both sat up straight with their hands on the table, finger laced and smiled brightly, waiting her to ask their favorite question.

Both Yugi and Yami rolled their eyes, sitting on the other side of Kaiba; Yugi, Yami, then Tea sitting next to the pharaoh. She smiled flirtatiously and dumped her shopping bags in his lap, before turning to the waitress and ordering a small salad and water. The moment Tea wasn't looking, Yami dumped her stuff on the floor and asked for a large batch of fries for him and Yugi to share, and two Sprites.

Mokuba wanted a small cheeseburger kids meal, and he reminded her not to skip out on the toy, while Seto order a black coffee. Mimi glanced at Seto, he had taken out his laptop and began typing something, before turning back to the waitress, who blew a bubble with her gum.

"He's just kidding. He'll have a Coke and small cheeseburger. And I'll have a fruit salad with yogurt dip and a Diet Coke... And… oh! A slice of 'Homemade Cheese Pie!'" she replied, giving away her menu, the waitress writing down the new order and changing the old one.

Everyone but Joey stared at her with wide eyes and mouths hanging slightly agape, but Wheeler failed to notice, seeing as it was his turn to order.

"I'll have a 'Monster Burger' with everything, which comes with large fries and a Coke. That should hold me for a while." he chuckled to himself and Tristan, who laughed and gave him Five, ordering the same.

The waitress walked away and Mimi took a sip of her water, glancing up to see the death glare Seto was giving her and nearly choked. She placed her glass back down on the tabletop and wiped her mouth.

"Nani?"

"You changed my order." Seto snarled.

"Yeah." she answered hesitantly.

He took a deep breath, "Why?"

"Well, every time we've gotten together and go out, all you ever do is order a coffee. Coffee stunts your growth, you know. Besides that, you never eat anything, and that's obviously bad, I'm starting to think you're anorexic. You're always on you computer, and with the lack of protein, you _will_ eventually go blind and if you don't have any calcium, you won't be able to type… whatever you do on there. Not to mention all the other nutrients you're not getting, which are kind of need to _live_." Mi explained, her pointer finger high in the air.

Kaiba looked shocked for a moment, before turning all of his attention and fury at his computer, tying furiously, saying over and over again in his head, _'I must not hit girls. I must not hit girls. I must not hit girls.'_

Mimi blinked, then shrugged and took another small slip of her water, catching an ice cube and chewing on it. Joey looked dazed, then snapped out of it and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Nice one!" he complimented, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Why thank you."

"How did you do that anyway?" Yugi asked, halting taking out his cards once again.

She stared at him for a second, blinking before setting her arms on edge of the table, her hands overlapping and her forearm making a line on the curving table, then resting her head on her hands.

"It's just logic." the girl shrugged again.

The blonde raised his eyebrow, but raised his glass of water and smiled, "Works for me!"

Just then, their waitress returned with a giant plastic serving platter and took off all of their orders, placing them in front of the correct person and listing off exactly what they ordered, leaving out Mimi's dessert. After that she spoke a quick, "Enjoy your meal" and hastily ran off, going to another table.

Tristan and Joey didn't wait at all, and dug in, Mokuba following their suit. Tea took her time decoratively putting her salad dressing on the lettuce and after three bites, claimed that she couldn't eat anymore, least her figure be ruined.

Both Hikari and Yami took turns eating a fry or two while talking about cards and strategies, once in a while wiping their greasy fingers on a napkin and digging out a card to look at. At the same time, the CEO was still typing away, actually breaking to take a sip of his Coke, eyes widening in surprise a bit, then held it in one hand, taking drinks constantly while typing with the other hand.

Mokie was actually having fun playing with his wind-up toy as Mimi watched him, taking a slice of apple, then a grape or two, dipping them in yogurt and eating them; while Joey and Tristan kept eating like starving dogs.

Mi's fruit salad wasn't all that big and she finished it rather quickly, taking a long gulp of her Diet Coke before playing with Mokuba's toy with her finger while he took a small break to eat his burger. Their waitress passed the gang's table again and looked at Mimi, nodding to herself and disappearing for a moment.

When she came back she had a slice of one of the house's specialties, chilled Cheese Cake with a strawberry on top. It was on a small plate with a fork, and the waitress gently laid it down in front of the customer, smiling and wandering off again.

A sudden curious silence fell over the table, for some reason, most haven't seen, or even eaten cheesecake. Tea glanced at it, before busying herself with reading a Seventeen magazine, same with Yugi and Yami, going back to their cards.

Seto didn't dare to look, he had eaten it many times from finer restaurants than this, whist Mokuba licked his lips at the sight of it. Joey and Tristan stopped eating altogether and stared, like it was an alien.

"So, you ordered the cheesecake, huh?" Tristan asked, munching on a fry, "Have you had it before?"

"Not here, but yeah, I love cheese pie!" Mimi smiled, taking the strawberry of the top and savoring it.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "'Cheese Pie?' Don't you mean 'cheesecake'?"

"Wha…" she mumbled with a forkful in her mouth.

"You said 'cheese pie', right? Isn't it 'cheesecake'?"

"No."

"What?" Tristan made a face, "I don't know about you, deary, but I've never heard of 'cheese pie', but I've heard of 'cheesecake'. Right guys?"

There were nods around the table.

"I've never heard of cheese pie before." replied Yugi, Yami agreeing with him.

Mokie shook his head, "Neither have I."

"Yeah," the brown-haired boy nodded to himself, "It doesn't exist."

"Yeah it does. I'm eating it." Mimi said, taking another bite, and after chewing it rebuked, "If you're going there, than what you usually eat isn't cheesecake."

"What?" said Tristan, completely lost.

"'Cheesecake', or the dessert we're talking about, isn't a cake. A cake is a baked object, created using a batter and put in an oven to cook. 'Cheesecake' has a bottom crust and a filling, optional toppings to go along with it. Only few kinds are actually baked, but the one I'm eating, and the one you are probably thinking of, is not cooked but chilled in a refrigerator or freezer. In that case, it is the same as some 'pies', therefore it isn't a cake, it's a pie." Mimi explained, giving them an "Isn't it obvious" look while eating more.

Joey stared at her before smiling, "Right. It's cheesecake."

"No, it's not. It's cheese pie."

"It's cheesecake."

"It's cheese _pie_."

"It's cheese_cake_."

"It's _cheese pie!_"

"It's _cheesecake!_"

"IT'S CHEESE PIE!"

"IT'S CHEESECAKE!"

At this point, Mimi took her hand, now balled into a fist while holding her fork, and slammed it onto the table, making the dishes clang. Joey narrowed his eyes and stood up in the booth and placed his leg on the cushion, taking a knife laying on the table and bent his elbow in the air, pointing the not-very-sharp blade down at her, like in a Star Wars pose.

She raised an eyebrow before frowning, holding her fork upright with both hands and to the side, yet another Star Wards pose, before both yelled and shoved their utensils at each other in the face. Once Mimi's fork was close enough to his face, his long arms wouldn't be able to block her in time.

The girl jabbed her weapon forward, making Joey flinch back with each strike, but then he placed his knife in front of his mug, pushing back her fork. The pressure make them both release, and started waving their weaponry back and forth like swords, acting much like ye old swordsmen from elden times in Europe.

Wheeler frowned and stabbed his knife, but Mimi caught it between the points in her fork, twisting it so that the dull blade was stuck and grinned at Joey's wide and surprised eyes. She smacked his wrist down on the table with her fork and watched as he screamed, his other hand holding tightly onto his hurt wrist.

Joey pouted and shook his hands, "Ouch! That's smarts!"

From behind Joey, a sneaky hand slowly peaked out from his side. The pointer and middle fingers turned into legs, with the rest of the fingers behind the "back" as the hand "walked" over to where the plate of dessert sat on the table. There was only a bite left of the pastry and the two fingers went to pick it up. By the time Mimi noticed this, the last bit of dessert was about to be dropped into Tristan's open mouth.

"It's yummy!" he said, holding the last bit above his awaiting tongue.

She jumped past Joey and grasped the brown-haired boy's wrist, gripping it tight and right before he dropped it and crashed his hand back onto the table, a silent scream coming from his mouth. Anime tears fell down his face as Mimi took what was rightfully hers and put it into her eager mouth, chewing it with a smile before sitting down in her spot again.

"You're right. It was yummy!" Mi said as she wiped her lips with her napkin.

Joey and Tristan started "licking their wounds" so to speak while Mimi leaned back in her seat and made herself comfortable while the others stared at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak when a noise went off in her pocket.

Digging deep, she pulled out her cell phone, jamming to her ring tone, the old Teen-Aged Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song.

"Teen-aged Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teen-aged Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teen-aged Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell! Turtle Power!" she sang under her breath before flipping the top and pressing the green phone button, "Moshi moshi?"

Her face remained blank for a moment before it sank, "Oh, Bonjour Maman. Non. Non! Oui… oui… Je pends hors avec les gars. Amende! Je serai à la maison tout de suite. D'accord. Au revoir, Maman."

Mimi sighed and turned to everyone else, "That was my mom. I have to go, I'll see you guys later."

She stood up and started to squeeze herself between Joey and Tristan, when Taylor stuck out his legs to stretch at the same time. Her boot got caught under his leg and Mi fell back, landing on Joey's lap. Her eyes were wide and stared into his, a strange jolt pulling at her heartstrings.

For some reason, she blushed and hastily stood up next to the table. Reaching into her pocket, Mimi pulled out the money she owed and through it against the tabletop, rushing out of the restaurant.

Mokie blinked, "That was weird."

* * *

Mimi ran down the sidewalk and didn't stop until she was a few blocks away, then paused and bent over, placing her hands on her knees and panted heavily. _'What was that just now? Why did I… Joey was… I can't have a crush on the immature… macho… cutie… AHH!'_

She put her hands in her pockets and walked very fast-paced, letting her feet drag her to where ever they pleased, until she looked up, finding herself at the edge of the small patch of woods on the suburbs of Domino. The sky had turned a dark red with the sun setting in the distance.

"Wow… I was out for a long time… MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME!" she screamed at herself, clutching her head.

Running blindly, Mimi let her body find its own way home, concentrating on a good lie to tell her mom or something. She rounded the corner, when she collided with something solid, yet surprisingly soft. Her mind felt everything go in slow motion as she fell backwards, when two strong arms wrapped around her back and pulled her forward.

When she opened her eyes, Mimi saw herself a few inches from Joey's face, his honey brown orbs staring deeply into hers. Her face turned a deep red as she felt herself falling backwards again, when he held her shoulders up straight and smiled.

"Hey Mimes, I've been lookin' all over for ya." he said.

It took a second for the sentence to kick in, and Mi shook her head, "You what?"

Joey chuckled, letting go of her shoulders, "I've been looking for ya." he repeated.

"Oh…"

She looked down with her face all red and stared at her boots, unconsciously shifting her weight from foot to foot. All in a sequence, she played with her hair, pursed her lips and fiddled with her clothes, all avoiding Joey's eyes.

"So umm…"

Gulping down the lump in her throat, Mimi glanced up at him, gasping a little bit when he was blushing as well and looking down to his side. Before she knew what was happening, Joey's lips were placed on hers in a heated kiss.

Mimi was so shocked, she just stood there while Joey lightly traced her lips with his tongue and slipped it through, finding its way around her mouth. In a minute, the kiss was over as quickly as it came and Joey stepped back, chuckling at Mimi's frozen expression.

Joey stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're right, it was yummy."

* * *

Told ya, pointless with really bad writing, not only that, Yami and Yami seemed gay. Oh… sorry, _shonen-ai_. I wanna make this clear: I ONLY READ IT BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER FICS THAT I LIKE AT THE MOMENT! And I didn't make them seem like that on purpose… I have no idea how that happened.

Nani- means "What?"

Moshi moshi- "Hello" when answering the phone

The whole French thing- I wanted her to speak another language, and French was the first thing that popped into my mind, being a student. And no, I didn't write it, I put most of it in an online translator ok? (Now if I could only find a roman Japanese translator…(sigh)) I basically means "Hi Mom! No… no… Yes. Yes. I'm hanging out with the guys. Fine! I'll be home soon. Ok. Bye Mom." (can't remember exactly, but you get my drift)

The shirt "Nope… Not yet"- You all know how it is sometimes in the morning. You just wanna lay in bed and not get up. So you think to yourself "Do I want to get up yet? No… not yet."

The fruit salad- You know, that MacDonald's thing.

Yeah, I know, it sucks, but review anyway!


End file.
